oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Blob on the Job
Blob on the Job is the A-Plot of the 6th episode of Odd Squad. Synopsis When a blob gets loose in Odd Squad headquarters, Olive and Otto compete against Oren and Olaf to catch it first. Olive's Random Slide This...is my least favorite hat. Learning Goal Measurement: using standard measurements to compare capacity. Plot Note: In this description, I'm using "gallons" and "quarts" and "cups" but in the Canadian version it uses liters. The episode begins with a woman whose house is making noises like a car engine and horn. Otto uses a gadget and fixes the sounds. However, after the agents leave, the house starts flying into the air on rockets. When the agents enter headquarters, they see Oren and Olaf, announcing that Olive and Ootoo (not mispelling, he pronounced it this way) have just failed yet another case. When they say that they solved the case, Oren says that they had solved a gazillion cases just that morning. Olive protests that this isn't a real number, but Oren says that it is if Olaf says it is. Olaf says it is. Suddenly, the lights begin flashing code ruby. The agents run out of the tube lobby, where Ms. O orders someone to shut off the red lights. Ms. O tells the agents that the blob has escaped. Oscar arrives and mentions that he had written about the blob in his newsletter. Oscar had been in his lab, cleaning vials of... something... when the blob had broken out of its jar. Ms. O says that one gallon of blob is loose, and explains to Otto what a gallon is. After Oren argues with Olive and Otto, each team declares that they will find the blob first. They each go off to try to catch it. Olive and Otto search in the ball pit, climbing wall, desks, and many other places, but finally find it next to the flower room. Otto finds a bucket and traps the blob. It immediately squirts blue goo on his suit. Olive and Otto find Oscar and tell him that they have the blob, but Oren and Olaf appear with the blob in several containers. Ms. O tells them that the blob can separate apart. They go to the Mathroom, where they determine that both teams have one quart. Ms. O realizes that there are still two quarts left. They continue to search for the blob while Ms. O dances in the Mathroom. Olive and Otto eventually find the blob in the ceiling. It squirts Otto's hair when he looks at it, and it escapes under the door. Oren and Olaf see it, and fight for it, each getting part. Ms. O rings a gong and yells for everyone to go to the Mathroom. They each end up with two cups. Olaf explains that there is still one quart left, and when he uses a full sentence with several four-syllable words, everyone is astonished. They leave and keep searching for the blob. Eventually, Olive declares (pointing at Otto's suit) that it was right there. Otto says that they just have to look inside their hearts. Olive says that no, it's on his suit. Olive and Otto scrape it off and get one gallon. Oren begins clapping. While they watch him clap, however, Olaf steals the blob. Ms. O rewards Oren and Olaf by sending them on a month-long blob-counting trip to Blobsylvania. After they leave, Ms. O says that she knows what really happened. She explains that Blobsylvania is terrible. The episode ends with Olive and Otto watching Oren try to count hundreds of blobs while getting slimed, and according to Olive, there are at least a gazillion. Trivia * According to the Odd Squad Facebook page, its sister episode is "Switch Your Partner Round and Round". * In Owen's video, it said that he called in sick when the blob got loose. Gallery Image-E8BE 54B9C9B7-1-.jpg|Ms. O alone in the Math Room P02vk0wq-1-.jpg 7Il2u-1-.jpg Two20Quarts20of20Blob.jpg.resize.710x399-1-.jpg Category:Episodes Category:A-Plots Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes